xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroto Hyūga
Hiroto Hyūga (b. April 4, 1986) is a mutant with pyrokinetic powers. He is a member of the X-Men. Hiroto is a member of the Hyūga clan. 'History' : "I...I will, father! I shall avenge the incalculable wrong done my people, in this place, these many years ago! I shall smite the eternal enemy...humble him...with all the vast powers at my command! So do I '''Hiroto Hyūga' swear!"'' :: −'Sunfire' Early Years Konohagakure Joining the X-Men Ultimate Battle Later Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Solar Flare: Hiroto's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Hence he can sheath his body in flame. *''Flight:'' He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *''Plasma Blasts:'' He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. *''Plasma Emanation:'' Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Hiroto has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *''Heat Signature Sense:'' He has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *''Plasma Shield:'' He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-field: He is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenever he uses his powers. However, it is speculated that he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. *''Bio-Oxygen Generation:'' When Sunfire was transformed into the Horseman of Famine, he was given the ability to produce oxygen, allowing him to maintain his flames and breathe in areas lacking oxygen, like deep space. Powers as Famine As the Horsemen Famine, Sunfire was capable of; Solar Hunger: Hiroto has the ability to manipulate the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. Abilities as a Ninja From a young age, Hiroto has been hailed a natural genius even amongst the Hyūga clan. 'Dōjutsu' Byakugan: As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiroto possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 metre field of vision when activated, Hiroto is able to increase its range several times, to at least 50 kilometres. He is noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyūga clan. 'Taijutsu' Gentle Fist Art: As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiroto specialises in close-range, taijutsu combat. In battle, Hiroto has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. Hiroto's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Hiroto's Byakugan was stronger than most, and was able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Hiroto could use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, he could affect internal organs, and was capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result, he could eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. He can also release himself from chakra-based substances using this technique. 'Ninjutsu' 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Japanese Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Hyuga clan Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Light Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Water Release users Category:Flight Category:Heliokinetics Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1986 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:White Eyes Category:Heat Immunity